


Pure

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi. Professor at Hogwarts. A half blood witch. But due to a fight that was between him and Potter, Draco unwittingly brought his father to her in hopes of escaping punishment. Little did the young Malfoy know that it isn't just Kagome that is keeping secrets. Harry Potter x Inuyasha. Lucius Malfoy x Kagome Higurashi. Rated M for chapter 2, and intense chapter 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

It was the sound of footsteps that caused Draco to pause, turning.

Only to see Kagome Higurashi, Professor of Care of Magical Beasts, Defense against Dark Arts, and Herbology, was approaching down the corridor at a brisk pace. She was dressed for once not in Muggle's clothing, no longer in the torn jeans and long sleeved sweater as if the weather was too cold even during summer months, but rather garbed properly within the coal black robes that marked a wizard or in her case a witch. She had pulled her blue-black hair upwards into a ponytail akin to what he had seen samurai of old wear, the ends just brushing against the back of her skull, and that served in amplifying the features narrowed with annoyance. Certainly a different look on a face that was usually so cheerful and which made her look many years younger. For a brief moment the woman's unusual sea-blue eyes flickered to his father and back to him.

"Draco, hurry up I won't have you late for class again. " The voice, tainted with an accent that made it sound as if the speaker was seconds from laughing even if the words were a scold, pulled a scowl from Draco's features. Just who was this woman to speak to him like that.

But she didn't give him a chance to respond rather carrying on.

"Who was that?"

His father's voice, barely above a whisper, tore at Draco Malfoy's concentration and he turned towards the older male. His response though stilled as he was taken aback for his father looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Professor Higurashi."

"Professor Kagome Higurashi?" He nodded. The smirk that touched his father's features was enough to raise the hairs along the back of his neck.

* * *

**CHARACTER SWITCH, SCENE SWITCH**

_This is so bothersome._

The thought, as it trickled through the depths of Kagome Higurashi's mind, caused brows to furrow. Whoever knew that grading papers for Defense against Dark Arts would be more tiresome in Hogwarts than anything she had encountered in Japan. Or Norway when she had been invited by Igor to attend Durmstrang. Maybe it was because Hogwarts happened to be more strict on their passing system that she was having such problems with. It certainly didn't help that most of what she learnt in Japan was not allowed within England and as such Hogwarts. She had had to relearn a lot of stuff as if she was a student herself.

 _Poor Severus,_ amusement tickled her mind a moment later. The Potions Master had all but gaped at her when she had sat herself at the back of his sixth year Potions Class a few months ago. She had definitely kept him distracted for more than once she had felt the dark eyed wizard's curious gaze upon her. _I should have just taken him up on the offer of lessons._

But she hadn't.

And so she was stuck grading papers rather than interacting with the students and fellow teachers. A part of her preferred the silence which was self taken rather than the isolation that her fellow teacher suffered. This was a chance to gather her thoughts together and even plan for tomorrow's next lesson without having to be bothered with dozens of students clutching to her. Oh she was more approachable than most. What had Granger said that she had the same sort of easy going attitude as the Headmaster. Well of course she had had to be. Mahoutokoro, the Japanese school, outnumbered Hogwarts students by a number of two to one. If she wasn't approachable she wouldn't have lasted very long as a teacher there.

As if speaking of the 'devil', a knock tore through the candle lit interior of her office. Azure eyes narrowed a vague part of her commenting that if she ignored it whomever would just go away. It's wasn't Remus. The Scotsman would simply barrel into her office uninvited or not with all the liberty that came from being close friends. It wasn't Snape, the only other outside of the Headmaster himself that might know where she was hiding at this hour, because it didn't have the Potion Master's confidence. She shook her head, only Severus could make knocking on a door much more authoritative than it should be.

Moments later the knock was repeated. There was a bit more force to it this time. One eyebrow lifted. If it was a teacher they'd have introduced themselves through the wood and as such be allowed entry, as was only proper. So it had to be a student. She had had enough students for one day. Potter and Malfoy had gotten into a conflict, something about Muggles and Half Bloods, that had ended up in something of a warped contest to see who could complete the spell she had taught them faster. The mess they had made. Both were lucky that the spell itself was too complex to be learnt immediately otherwise she might have written them up for such idiocy though that hadn't stopped her from scolding both, in front of their peers who had egged on the foolishness.

When the knock came a third time frustration won out. Pushing her seat back, fingers automatically reaching for the cherry wood wand least it happened to be not a student but something else though it was stopped to think a Death Eater would knock, Kagome raised herself from her seat. The witch's robes swished around her ankles. Normally she wouldn't wear such heavy garments, first because they reminded her of the brief time she had worn miko robes and secondly because she quite enjoyed the outdoors, however as she was officially given a position instead of just an assistant and substitute today she had had no say in the matter.

The wand found its home at the wrist sheath attached to her left forearm before her fingers reached the doorknob. It turned and a voice broke through, "about time. I was thinking you were deaf."

Her lips parted, a sharp barb building at the back of her throat.

"Show respect to your superiors, boy," the intruding voice, she recognized it immediately, as a snake-head cane pressed against Draco's shoulder forcing the younger Malfoy to the side. Only to be replaced by matured and more distinguished version of the same features.

She glanced at the boy, if there was anything a Malfoy hated it was to be caught in their own lies. "I must admit Draco, I am surprised you needed to get your father involved over a mess that you caused."

"What mess?" The elder Malfoy turned his gaze to the teenager who flushed in embarrassment. Ah so he hadn't told his father the entire truth when Kagome had seen the youth talking with his father earlier in the afternoon. Why Lucius was at Hogwarts to begin with, was something she didn't ponder. The man could come and go as he wanted due to his standing in the Ministry.

"Didn't he tell you Mr. Malfoy," Kagome smirked slightly at the boy shifted. "He and Mr. Potter ended up flooding the entire upper wing of the School in their foolishness with swamp water. Not exactly the easiest thing to clean. And Mr. Malfoy here was the one that started the 'contest' that caused quite a bit of damage."

The silence was weighted with tension before Lucius's voice came, pitched low. Dangerous. Though a Malfoy through and through and as such would prefer to do things from the shadows he was no push over. "Draco go back to the Manor. I will talk about your behaviour after discussing proper punishment with Professor Higurashi."

Draco's features paled and then bloomed red. "Father, you would believe a Half Blood over your own son."

"Be quiet," even Kagome jumped slightly at the barked order which silenced the younger Malfoy's tongue as effectively as any spell. While cool gray eyes met her azure orbs overtop of an aristocratic nose. "I see **_you_** still encourage that lie. I wonder what your parents would think seeing as you are no more of a "Half Blood" than I."

From the corner of her eye she caught Draco watching. The poor boy was **_so_** confused. She referred to herself as half blood and had over the last year she had called Hogwarts home had given no indication that she was something different. Anything special. She wanted a life of normality, well as normal as one could have when they happened to be a witch and dealt with magical things on a day to day basis. Her time in feudal Japan to complete the Shikon no Tama had birthed within her a strong contempt for "special" and standing on a stage with outrageous expectations thrown upon her shoulders.

"Is that a compliment, Lucius?"

Even as she asked, the answer was an immediate unspoken yes that flickered through the Malfoy's gray eyes. For the handful that knew her true heritage, for the pure bloods she was a treasure. The UK based and even European bloodlines were inbred, related one way or another to each family, so even an infusion of Asiatic blood was something not to pass up. It was a carefully guarded secret, something that her father had forced Albus into an Unbreakable Vow to ensure, for she had not wanted to be fought over like a piece of meat even as a young teen. But unlike many other pure bloods, probably why she got along so well with the Weasleys, she would _**never** _ approve of pure blood superiority how could she when her closest friends were either Muggles or Half Bloods themselves.

"Of course, pet, when would it not be?" The tone, just shy of mocking, was tainted with an affectionate tang at the "pet" that couldn't be readily ignored. It caused suspicion to bloom across his son's face as a grin tugged at the elder Malfoy's handsome features. "I am hurt that you've been back at Hogwarts for a year and yet have not visited Malfoy Manor, Kagome."

Lips quirked. Her father had been well liked and respected by Abraxas Malfoy for the simple fact that Gabriel Livius happened to belong to a pure blood family. It was widely a dying family as her father had been the last male of the Livius family. Slytherins by and large. They had wealth to their name and happened to succeed quite well in the making of fine linens and furniture. As it was though Kagome herself had grown up as much in the Malfoy Manor as she had in the remains of the Livius household.

For years she had dogged Lucius Malfoy's footsteps demanding that the boy, who was six years her senior, teach her spells that he learnt in Hogwarts. The teenager had tolerated her with all the patience one would give an annoying pet that wouldn't leave them be. Which was pretty much none. The Slytherin Prefect had been even more difficult to get along with when she had become a student at Hogwarts herself.

However, Kagome didn't bear her father's name though her parents had been married. It was protection in a way. Gabriel Livius was known as an odd ball. There had been many attempts on his life for without his presence the Livius family fortune would be up for grabs not that much had remained by then, much of it wasted by his own father. He was definitely not like the other pure bloods, holding no real belief for the "pure blood complex" as she remembered her laughing father informing her as she had been hoisted into the older man's strong grip only to be handed to the bear-like form of the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid who had been his colleague and friend at Hogwarts. She remembered that venture well for she had hidden behind her father absolutely terrified by the huge half giant. But then like her, the former head of the Livius family treated everyone with the respect that was due and only despised people if they wronged him or one of his friends.

She had kept her mother's surname for the simple fact that the Livius household had essentially fallen apart at Gabriel's death. It was by no means the strength that it had once possessed, in fact except for a few smattering of distant cousins Kagome did not know of anyone closely enough related to be called 'next of kin' from her father's side. Those handful didn't want anything to do with her after she had ended up Sorted into the Hufflepuff House seeing as that was something of a mockery of the Livius family name. But then the Higurashi name was treated with almost the same respect as any of the Sacred Twenty Eight Families of England within the Japanese wizarding community.

"I did not wish to intrude." Her right hand gestured towards the boy. "You are married and have a son."

"You wouldn't be," a pause and a hint of mischief and something else she couldn't properly identify lit gray eyes... or maybe it was the candlelight. "The Livius Household has always been close allies with the Malfoy."

"Father," Draco's voice was soft, curious.

It succeeded in snatching at the elder Malfoy's attention. "Draco, what are you still doing here? You heard my orders did you not?"

"Lucius," Kagome intervened. Not because she liked the Malfoy boy but because she was tired. "Your son is tired and the hour late. Can this 'discussion' not be had at another time?"

* * *

 **PAIRING:** Lucius Malfoy x Kagome Higurashi


	2. Chapter 2

****WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT** **

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**TIME:** 1997

"Father wants you to attend a banquet at the Malfoy Manor." The voice, pitched barely above a whisper as if he was going to be overheard though the morning classroom had long since gone vacant, dragged dark blue eyes upwards to meet with a pair of lighter nearly gray blue tinted orbs.

"I'm busy," the response was easy on her lips. She was a Livius certainly but she was more a Higurashi now. She had abandoned the pomp of names and purity when her father had died.

As it was her father's family had once held considerable power within England. She had inherited magical abilities from her father, and the powers of a miko from her mother. She had attended Hogwarts until her fifteenth birthday. She had lost part of her soul and her memories, her ability even, to do magic when Kikyo had been revived only regaining that talent when the undead miko had died when she was 17. She had forever lost her miko powers when she had been raped as an eighteen year old, for one indeed had to be a virgin, and with that the ability to travel back to feudal Japan. But as a Higurashi she had been raised in the traditional Taoist and Buddhist believes and held very little value for momentary gains. She had been taught ancient traditions which were so culturally refined that the simplicity of drinking tea was an art. It was nearly impossible for her to condemn others unless they did something wrong to herself or her friends. Nor did she judge others based on their creed or culture or status in life.

The 17 year old scowled, "it wasn't a request."

 _He's ordering me to attend?_ Setting the writing pen down Kagome turned her gaze fully upon young Malfoy to which the youth gave her a look that would have been intimating had she not experienced Sesshomaru's rage when she was younger even than Draco. For a moment she struggled with the urge to laugh. She had known his father even before they had been students at Hogwarts. As a student at Hogwarts too. And though things had changed over the years one could not deny that Lucius was far more viciously ruthless and even for that matter dangerous than Draco could ever hope to be.

"I am still busy, Draco," her head rested in the palm of her right hand. She was exhausted to having not been capable of getting any good sleep after last night's encounter with the Malfoy men. No man. Draco was just a boy.

Lips parted, "Professor Higurashi it wasn't a request."

The stress on wasn't caused eyes to narrow, "than tell your **_father_** that I am ** _busy_**. And that is final."

Truly she wasn't intentionally been difficult she **_was_** busy. In the last year and a half things had changed drastically within Hogwarts. Already she had been forced to moving her classes, taking some of the Defense against Dark Arts students off of Remus and Severus's shoulders respectfully and giving them leeway to teach more advanced techniques. They were short a few teachers and it was beginning to become a strain on everyone. There was even talk that she would go to teaching Transfiguration if they were unable to find a substitute to fill in for the glaring absence there. Though her bloodline meant she could attend such an event with all the class that came from a pure blood family she didn't have time to meander amongst pure bloods.

She had attended such events twice in her life.

Once when she had been a young teen, absolutely smitten with the beauty and elaborateness that decorated the Livius Household Manor. It was a happier time then for her father had been alive for Gabriel Livius lived life with an easy nature, treating everyone from simple house elves to even the mightiest and most foul of vicious Magical Beasts with respect and honour and a teasing sense of humor that had never once quit. Her mother claimed he had won her hand by answering the riddle the Higurashi family guardian, the Ryū Suchīru Shinzō [Steel Heart], that the ancient creature had given him with a joke rather than with the correct answer despite the dragonoid commenting that the "sly weasel" had known the right answer. Life was a big game for Gabriel Livius even if he was no push over, fiercely protective of his loved ones and unrelenting in defending the "good fight". He had been Dumbledore's favorite student for his generation it was said and which was confirmed in a way in how the Headmaster of Hogwarts happened to be her godfather. Back then there had been some semblance of normality to her life. He had possessed great talent for unusual rune magic and human transfiguration, the later of which Kagome herself had inherited.

Her father had died when she was fourteen.

The second time had been not long after she had returned from feudal Japan, when she had been nineteen, though all she remembered clearly was the feel of large smooth hands on her hips and the rough feel of the wall against her back. Her startled squeak and that low chuckle when her blouse had torn, anger replacing passion as she had given the other a sound smack. That hungry smirk gracing defined features as she had bitten her bottom lip raw to keep the moans at bay least the adults hear them as they "fooled around" in one of the manor's hidden passageways. He had taken her, deliciously slow, drawing out the pleasure and washing away the self doubt and self loathing that had come to roost within her breast since her rape.

 _But that is the past._ Her gaze flashed back to the expectant Malfoy.

If need be she would pull "rank" on this runt and send him back to his father with tail between his legs. Even if the Livius family was no more her mother's family had power in Japan and she held respect here in England because of it.

"My Father," a pause as the boy considered how to word his response, "said that if you were unwilling to attend that he would bring it to the attention of the Ministry that Dumbledore is overworking his staff to exhaustion. With the last episode it will be another reason for the Headmaster to retire."

Azure eyes blinked slowly as she digested this piece of information. It was blackmail and so thoroughly Malfoy it set her blood to a boil. " ** _GET OUT!_** "

The boy jumped, his already pale features turning ghost white, before he wisely bolted through the doors.

Breathing through pursed lips Kagome grabbed her pen and furiously scribbled a grade on the paper in front of her, so furious that she didn't immediately realize she was giving a passing mark to an absolute failure of an exam. Cursing softly she uttered a spell to...

"Was that Draco I just saw running down the hall like a scared rabbit?"

"Remus," her close friend, ever since her father had saved the boy from the clutches of Greyback, was standing in the doorway of her office features both worried and highly amused. "Come here. I need your help with something."

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE, Character Change - Lucius**

"Oh I would never have thought," though the sentence went unfinished the Rosier succeeded in tearing Lucius's eyes away from the individuals that had sought his attention.

Standing at the edge of the ballroom's entrance was none other than the heir to whatever riches and grandeur that came with the shattered remains of the Livius household. She was probably one of the few surviving pure bloods to that ancient family. Oh there were members still but they were half bloods or Muggle born bastards by most standards, the family having become weakened over the last century that such had been needed for their survival. For unlike most of the wizarding community's pure blooded families the Livius family did not approve of marrying distant relations.

She had also caught the attention of one of the lesser wizardlings who had been hired to attend to his guests' needs, the dark skinned female accepting the heavy black cloak with a slight dip of the head to whatever the younger woman had said. It was obviously kind for that was the first grin he had seen grace the near fifty year old servant's features since the banquet had started. Without the cloak the Asian blooded woman's slender but still curvy frame was wrapped within a simple but still elegant dress, the lights shining off of dozens of tiny gemstones, while her hair had been pulled into a braided ponytail with the ends pressing enticingly against her right breast. She didn't wear makeup but then she didn't need to.

 _My,_ lips curved into a predatory smirk as his cock stirred, spurred on by the thought of seeing her without the dress on. "Excuse me gentlemen but I should see to my latest guest."

"Of course," that was a Nott.

He did not wait for the others, likewise members of the Sacred Twenty Eight families, to dismiss him as he crossed the floor. He was the host and it was expected of him to greet guests. But then Narcissa was doing her part, they had agreed that she would greet the females for he had little tolerance for the married women that would doubtlessly attend, and he could see his wife crossing from the other side of the room. But a gesture of his hand halted the two tone haired Black where she stood, confusion crossing her features. As another member of a Sacred Twenty Eight his wife doubtlessly knew who this was.

In a way the Livius family should have been considered the 29th Sacred Family and probably had been until their pedigree had become speckled with Half Bloods and even Muggles. He remembered that they had been wealthy in his youth. Kun-Lun Higurashi, the Asian wife, had possessed a skilled business mind behind commonly features and a motherly nature. And as he had stated to Kagome Higurashi, though it was more for his son's benefit, the Livius family had always been an ally of his own House. The former House leader had been a powerful wizard, a pure blood or as pure as that tarnished bloodline happened to be. They wouldn't marry their cousins but they had married into the European pure blood lines over the generations.

And yet Gabriel Livius was "eccentric", "mad", and "insane" when viewed by the other pure bloods of his father's generation and indeed that contempt had carried over into younger generations. His own father had shown respect to the other man in the Livius male's face and behind his back spat the most foul things of how the other was a "disgrace" to the pure blood name. Livius had been a _**warrior wizard**. _ A rare variety of wizards and sometimes witches that specialized in treading through dangerous ventures, tackling murderous vicious beasts, to assist whoever asked them. Those that wanted to insult the older man called him a mercenary and indeed some were but Lucius had never heard of the Livius male taking money for his assignments. The obituary, written partially by his wife and partially by the mother he had saved against some fiendish thing with her two children before succumbing to his wounds doing so, professed that money and fame had held no meaning to the man as long as he could help someone.

But Lucius himself could not shake, even now years later, **_that image_ ** of the burly wizard, stripped of everything but his pants in the summer heat, sitting on the steps of some Muggle's house fixing a toy through tools like a commoner. How the screwdriver had raked through the air, the mockery of a magical sword, as the older man had rattled off some outrageous story about trolls and dragons to the rapt attention of the swarming children, half bloods and muggles and other such rabble, gathered around him as if in the privacy of his own home and not out in public for the sneering gazes of others. The admiration in his seven year old daughter's too blue eyes as she had clutched to Gabriel's knee and listened too, causing the warrior wizard to laugh when she had pointed out he was missing some part of the story with confidence as if she had been there herself and not heard the story a dozen times over. The surprise, and **_hurt_** , in the older man's single blue eye when as a 13 year old student returning from Hogwarts Lucius had refused to be drawn into the crowd and listen too though he had once relished the visits the Livius family to the Malfoy Manor had made listening with the same childish fascination about the wizard's adventures.

His own daughter had grown up with Muggles and half bloods as her friends. She even **_still_** called herself a half blood, her father's idea if he remembered correctly, if his son's words last night were any indication. While Remus Lupin was as much a brother to her even if they weren't related by blood. Dumbledore her godfather.

Others would not have hesitated to call her a Blood Traitor but as the younger woman turned, it was the last thought that came to mind. "I am surprised to see you here, Kagome."

"Lucius," those unusual eyes, a sign of her Livius bloodline for everyone in that family were said to have the eyes of finest sapphire or richest azure gemstones and which was rumoured not to give way to more dominating eye colors like brown for three generations, flickered for a moment to the side before returning to his own gaze. Livius meant envy in some circles but it's original meaning was said to be blue. There was a cold annoyance there. "It is not like you gave me much choice. Threatening to blackmail Dumbledore is **_low_** for a Malfoy."

It was a veiled insult. She may have been Sorted as a Hufflepuff but her instincts were much a Slytherin in her causal cunning and resourcefulness. The little Asian could be dangerous. "Would you have come had I not?"

"No," she glanced to the side again, "I do not enjoy stuffy old hats and nickering crones. Nor jealous wives."

Narcissa was watching them like a hawk as the Black spoke with her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange's features twisted with what could only be amusement and contempt. He could feel his upper lip curl in response. The woman was not right in the head, not by a long shot. But she had Voldemort's upmost favour.

"Come." He would deal with Narcissa later. "I have something in my office I think you'll enjoy."

* * *

**SCENE SKIP / TIME SKIP [be too long otherwise]**

"And just what do I **_do_** to you, Lucius Malfoy?" The question was muffled as she considered the massive bookshelf looking for the Book of Dragons that had once belonged to the Livius household, given by the Higurashi clan head to Gabriel Livius, and which he had come to possess upon seeing it in a used book store. The fool of a Muggle hadn't known the importance of the book.

Stepping closer he pressed her into the bookshelf, one hand gripping her waist the other keeping a firm hold upon the hand that had been reaching for a book that bore a similar scarlet scaled cover as **_that_** book. There was a soft gasp as she felt the heavy weight of his arousal against her buttocks. " _ **This**_ is what you do to me, pet."

Indeed the slender woman roused him unlike any other. Even his obedient wife had become at best a mundane thing that he only bedded because it was his duty as her husband. And because he did not want to anger the Black household. But then unlike others, male and female, Kagome was not intimidated by the Malfoy status. Some would say that was plain foolish, others a shard of bravery. Since they had been children she had always been in a way his "foil", arguing against him in everything from important matters to the simplest and stupidest of things. She had frustrated him as a child. Tempted him as a teenager. Set his blood boiling in the face of her anger as a young adult. To get fiery eyes to soften with hunger and desire had been a great delight and wicked little pleasure he had once set himself.

But then she did not submit to anything or anyone for what she believed in, a hard headed stubbornness that she had inherited from her father and which was said to have claimed the other's life, and had the strength to back it for she was a stilled Duellist. Even he had had the displeasure of feeling the sting of her magic on more than one occasion. Including when she had fought with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix years ago.

"Lucius," he bit his tongue to restrain the groan as she pressed against him. Rather his head dipped down, lips brushing the back of her ear, as he breathed in. And as her scent filled his nostrils, sandalwood and vanilla, filling his senses and fuelling the desire that pulsed through his veins.

She complimented him perfectly. Everything from her shape, for she was small and slender enough to fit easily within his grasp, to her personality for where he was cold and callous even to friends and family she was naturally friendly and never judged a person unless it couldn't be helped. Where he was oftentimes bore the name of coward, she was fiercely protective as shown with her defense of Potter. Her complexion even for where he possessed pallid features and ash blonde hair she had a light tan which didn't dissolve even in the winter months and midnight black hair. With her eyes the color of lapis lazuli against his steel tinted gray gaze.

She was nothing like Narcissa and maybe that was why he had chosen the Black girl. After **_that_** had occurred. He had burnt the letter almost immediately upon reading its contents but the _**words**_ had buried into the depths of his mind and refused to entirely fade with years. For 17 years the little Hufflepuff witch had stayed mostly in Japan, visiting on occasion for whatever task sent her here from the Orient, but she hadn't made the UK a permanent residence until recently. A year in fact was how long she had been back. Something he had learnt after questioning his son upon first seeing her seep past in Hogwarts' hallway giving nothing more than a fleeting glance to acknowledge his presence.

But more than anything he wanted her. He _**needed**_ her. Desired to loss himself in her velveteen softness, her warmth again, and simply forget. Even if it was just once more. "I want you."

For him, Lucius Malfoy, to admit he wanted someone it would be enough to cause another's jaw to drop for the floor. But she just wasn't anyone.

Against him he felt the slender woman tense before she glanced over her shoulder, azure eyes searching his own gray gaze, "Luc?"

He had not heard that nickname in nearly eighteen years. It had started as a taunt by her father years ago, the single blue eye still visible against a scarred face alight with amusement at having gotten the "little Malfoy" hot and bothered as the broad shouldered and dark haired Gabriel Livius had relentlessly teased his father for having raised such a temperamental brat. He had gotten a beating and a black eye for appearing "weak" before a lesser pure blood later in the evening. But Gabriel was as different as his daughter was. And as it was that nickname had taken on the tone of an endearment when uttered from her lips. It, or was it the look, sent a shiver down his spine.

****WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT** **

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Draco**

Draco watched, frozen by the sight before him but unable to drag his eyes. They hadn't noticed him. Too caught up with each other. His father's head was buried in the hollow between her shoulder and neck, his hand gliding over her naked hip to grip at her right knee and hitch her leg higher on his waist, as Lucius Malfoy thrust slowly within the slender Asian-blooded woman sprawled across the desk. She had one hand buried in ash blonde hair, the other stroking gently slowly down the length of his father's spine from shoulders to small of back and back again. While the sight of his father's cock, like Lucius Draco himself had taken after the Malfoy line of being well endowed, slick with her juices sliding all the way out to the thick mushroomed head and then pressed back inside forcing her lips wide to accommodate the thick length was a terrible turn on. His fingers found his cock, stroking himself through his own pants.

He had seen his father fuck other women before. Usually lesser pure bloods and the occasional half blood whore that at the right price would keep her mouth shut. There was no real love between his mother and father, even he was aware of this. Narcissa was merely a means to assure that there was a heir for the Malfoy family which was Draco himself. It was obvious in how they spoiled him but rarely had any more than a passing moment for one another. Usually the elder Malfoy just used the softer sex for his own pleasure and satisfaction, ignoring or even getting pleasure out of the pain and discomfort he might cause the woman he had a fancy for at the time.

But this was different.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't simply fucking Kagome Higurashi. It was obvious in the gentleness of his father's hand against naked skin, the elder Malfoy seeming unable to not touch her. That muffled groan as her hips bucked in a voiceless demand for more that his father surprisingly complied with pressing harder and deeper within her smaller frame. He could see how the muscles trembled underneath the other's skin as her hands ghosted softly across the width of shoulders, down his father's back. A soft cry, not pain purely pleasure, and his father stilled completely before the older man shifted his weight angling his next thrust to hit that spot perfectly and tearing a deep moan from the younger woman underneath him.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Lucius**

It was the sound of a grunt that tore through the hazy bliss that filled Lucius's mind his gray eyes just catching the dark blue of his son's outfit before the younger male was gone through the partially open doorway. Just how long had the brat watched him? Normally he did not care if his son happened upon his sexual ventures, after all his own father had been as shameless as a rabbit screwing one of the lower servant girls in the middle of the entry hall to Malfoy Manor when he had been but a twelve year old boy himself. Those other women he had bedded meant nothing more than a passing fancy and a quick relief to an itch.

But to watch as he made love to the younger woman, it birthed a seething anger. The boy would have to be dealt with in the morning.

"Lucius," the voice was as soft as the fingers that brushed through sweat dampened bangs and soothed some of his fury as gray eyes met the deep blue of his former fiancé.

Former yes but she still held his heart in her hand.

Had they married there was a slim possibility that he might be different than he was now. Slim but possible. He was a Death Eater now and one of importance. But still there was no denying that she had kept him from doing some rather malicious things as a youth. But for now he didn't move, relishing how her innermost muscles still squeezed and trembled around his semi-flaccid length, his weight supported by elbows above her. He wasn't through with her. "I should have warded the door."

The look said that yes he should have, "you always were an exhibitionist."

Lips curved into a smirk. Ah yes the first time he'd claimed her had been in the hallway that ran across from his own parents' bedroom, and would have gotten his hide tanned black and blue had his father spotted them. "My dear, if I was an exhibitionist I'd have you screaming my name in the hallway against the railing overlooking the ballroom floor."

Azure eyes narrowed. " ** _Don't_** you **_dare_** Malfoy."

The smirk widened. The challenge was there. But maybe another time. Right now he wanted to make every use of the powerful silencing charms and locking wards of said parents' former bedroom.

* * *

 **PAIRING:** Lucius Malfoy x Kagome Higurashi

 

**SOME FACTS:**

**First:** The bit about Draco watching Lucius's sexual ventures and his father's disregard [lack of modesty]. It comes from what I could easily see aristocratic families doing in older times [medieval and later].

 **Second:** If Lucius's character seems a bit out of whack it was because I was listening to Metallica's Unforgiven while writing this. It sort of went with what I have read / been told about Lucius Malfoy.

 **Third:** I didn't do a lot of sexual content because I've had issues with people whining my stuff is too "much" for fanfiction and I didn't write this to be reported. A more mature version will be linked on my page at some point.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING - THERE WILL BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER**

****WARNING - THERE WILL BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER** **

****************-.-** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

"I can't believe you," the hiss was venomous and definitely not to be expected of a Hufflepuff where patience and loyalty were preached.

"It's not my fault," he snarled back, returning her glare wholeheartedly, "if you were a good little Hufflepuff than you wouldn't be wandering the floors after curfew."

Now how exactly the girl had ended up in detention with his and his "friends", if one would go so far as calling them friends, was something he wasn't entirely sure of. He just knew it wasn't _**his**_ fault. Dimly he was aware of how the others were watching, features twisted with confusion and a bit of contempt. He knew why. One did not speak in such a manner unless they happened to known one another from outside of Hogwarts. _**Stupid girl**_.

"Of course it is!" Azure blue eyes flashed with anger underneath black bangs. "You're such a trouble maker."

"Oh," she was usually such a smart brat. Had the news of her father's death rattled her so much. "Don't start!"

A moment later he got his answer.

"You think you're so high and mighty, Malfoy!" The voice was thrown into a near screech, bordering on a Howler's impressive volume. Whoever knew a tiny sprite of a 14 year old girl, 3 years his junior, whose head barely reached his chest could be so noisy. "You're nothing more than an annoying _**git**_ that doesn't know how to shut his mouth once in a while!"

Lip lifting in a snarl, barely resisting the urge to respond as childishly, Lucius Malfoy starred down at the girl. She was something. In the years he had known her she never kept her mouth shut. In fact she was quite outspoken for a female from a Noble house. So much like her Blood Traitor of a father it was...

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**TIME:** 26 years later [July 2000]

"That is _**unacceptable**_." The usually light, whisper-soft accent was stronger in an angered voice which stilled the chattering as if the other had shouted. "You think that you can issue such orders against Hogwarts as if **_we_** are responsible for the fact that **_you_** couldn't do your jobs properly."

"Professor Higurashi," one of the Minister members waved his hand, "that is..."

" _ **Livius**_ -Higurashi if you must address me."

The emphasis was well placed upon a name that had once held the same weight in the Sacred Twenty Eight as the Malfoy and even fallen from "grace" had been a powerful Wizarding Family in more modern times. As it was the Livius House had crumbled like a wet paper bag all in one gut wrenching heart stopping blaze of a Firefiend that had consumed the mansion over twenty years ago. It was a known fact that except for a handful of Muggle-borns and Half Bloods every single last Livius with even a shard of been considered "Pure Blood" had died there. She had survived because she had been in Hogwarts. Her mother and brother had survived because of some instinct which had sent the Asian woman that was her mother back to Japan with her infant son.

And for once she was actually acting like a _**Pure Blood**_. Like any leader of a powerful noble family should even if the Livius House was nothing but a shattered husk since the manor had been burnt to the ground nearly 20 years ago and so many members died.

From the corner of his eye, his leg folded overtop of the other, having regained his Seat in the Ministry Lucius Malfoy couldn't help but admire her.

Gone was that innocent wide-eyed girl who had dogged her father's steps like a shadow. Played with Half Bloods and Muggles as if they were more brothers and sisters to some gigantic family than individuals that should consider themselves fortunate to earn even a passing glance. Even the Master of Care of Magical Beasts had disappeared for she wasn't wearing torn pants and a shirt as Draco had informed him she had, looking more like a "filthy" Muggle than a teacher. The ebony of her witch's robes hugged her curves nicely, the black of her mid-back hair only noticeable from the strip of white cloth she had tied at the end of the braided ponytail. She was sitting straight, a furious scowl that would have made Severus Snape proud upon her face and azure eyes, those bewitching Livius eyes, jumping from one Ministry member to the next daring them to say anything else.

If the other Members weren't there, and he had this begrudging sensation that he might just end up withering on the floor in agony from some hex, he would have bent her over the table and shoved his aching cock as far as it would go inside her heat.

But there was no denying that Kagome Higurashi, or as she had been born Kagome Gabriella Livius-Higurashi, had definitely changed. Though he knew she had fought in both Wizarding Wars, as had he, it was obvious that the turn of events with the last war were still very much present. She had lost her cousin, Remus Lupin from her father's side of the family, and the other's wife in the battle. She had lost her godfather, the Half Blood wizard and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He refused to let the jealousy show on his face as his mind wandered to the Potions Master. He knew she greatly respected Severus Snape and recalled that there had been a causal sort of friendship between the two before she had upped and left for Japan at the insistence of her mother.

She was also a change from the last Hogwarts "representative", some fat thing of a man that had barely spoken two words, and defended the school with fierceness. She had already forced the Ministry to remove any and all convictions against Sirius Black with craftiness more befitting a Slytherin than a Hufflepuff, and had Albus Dumbledore's Order of Merlin, First Class restored. He was just waiting for her to somehow get Severus Snape the same order.

"Miss. Livius," that was Fredric Rosier. At least the other male knew how to respect another Pure Blood. "We are not suggesting anything of the sort."

"Do you think I am some idiot, Mr. Rosier?" Those blue eyes flashed with barely concealed anger. "The Ministry **_failed_** to keep the insurgence of Dark Wizards from growing to a number that even ** _without_ ** Voldemort they were a considerable threat. And yet because of the antics of a few from Hogwarts you would clump us into the same category of such _**riff-raft."**_

 _Riff-raft._ Lips peeled back at the purposeful emphasis on the word, but he didn't look towards the Hogwarts Professor. His son's teacher. That infuriating little girl who had once hounded his heels like a stray puppy. "Maybe it is wiser to take a break, gentlemen and ladies. We have been here for the better half of the day. A converging tomorrow might be in order. When heads have had a chance to cool."

The silence was tense but then even so no one protested his suggestion.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

"Gabriella." Only five people ever called her by that name, a feminized version of her father's name and made all that more precious at his death. But three - her father, her mother now too, and her godfather - of those five were dead and her brother, Souta, had just recently become a Priest like their grandfather so the chances of him were visiting were slim to none.

Her wand was in her hand, the point pressing against the bottom of his jaw when he lifted his head, before she even thought about it. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Steel gray eyes flashed, glinted, in a way she knew very well. Every instinct screamed for her to throw up a Shielding Spell to protect herself against some Dark Arts technique. Voldemort may have broken the snake-headed walking stick and eventually the wand within it but that was a symbol of the Malfoy leader and really not Lucius's wand. Not the wand he had used for years in Hogwarts. Wands were in a way sort of sentient for they chose their masters and the Malfoy family wand had been at best barely compatible with the blonde haired wizard. She knew he had another wand, more than likely his original wand, somewhere on his person. Even if he didn't, he was skilled in wandless magic.

But he didn't move glancing down at her with gray eyes, a cold cutting gaze looking for any sign of weakness on her part. That _**look**_ very much reminded her of his Animagus... of course registering was beneath him... form. "Just think what another Ministry member would see. A defenseless Pure Blood threatened by a marauding Professor from that **_school_**."

The way he pronounced school even was an insult, complete with a slight sneer. She returned the favor by pressing the wand closer, feeling his pulse through the cedar wood. "The day you're _**truly**_ defenseless, Lucius Malfoy, is the day hell will freeze over."

Someone would have thought her insane for making such a statement. Lucius had played the role of a shaken cowardly father in the final battle against Voldemort. But then Killdeer, a sort of small bird, were known to feign a broken wing as a means of luring a would-be predators away from their young. Draco had only suffered because his father had "messed up" too much but most of Voldemort's fury had been at the Malfoy leader. Obvious in how rattle he had looked towards the end. She had no doubt that the man, a _**powerful**_ Dark Wizard in his own right for he had held one of the most important roles in the Death Eater ranks before Voldemort had "castrated" him by breaking his wand and throwing him aside as if no better than a Muggle, had had his confidence shaken when the already fragile sanity of Tom Riddle Junior from the other having fragmented his soul and mind so many times had begun to crumble. He had quite literally put all his "eggs in one basket" and the ship was sinking fast.

Lucius was no bird and he wasn't quite a coward, a coward _**couldn't**_ hold so much threatening authority within the governing bodies of the wizarding world that even after his antics he still had regained his seat in the Ministry in _**less**_ than 6 months. Money only went so far. And then there was the fact that he was the _**youngest**_ of the Slytherin Prefects.

Tom Riddle Junior was dangerous because he was clearly insane.

But Lucius came from the Malfoy stock, a centuries old family that had had power and wealth at their fingertips for gods knew how long. Much of the important decisions in the wizarding world _**needed**_ the Malfoy approval before even going ahead. Oh he hadn't entirely recovered, his features were still hollowed with lack of weight and exhaustion, but she knew better than to think Lucius Malfoy was anything of weakling. That suave charming air hid an obsession with dark magic and a finely honed streak of cruelty. When she had known him, as a Hufflepuff student and then as a young assistant professor in Hogwarts looking to get references so that she could get further in life without having to start at the bottom, Kagome had been careful not to anger him. The Malfoy male was dangerous when roused, like a spitting king cobra, and yet for years she had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"That," the hand merely raised to press the sharp point of the wand away from the pale expanse of his throat, "maybe so. But you mustn't frighten the sheep now, pet."

Her wand disappeared into the sheath against her left wrist as she realized who the sheep were. "So just how many Ministry members will be eating a nice Christmas dinner thanks to the Malfoy budget?"

The tall blonde still had the nerve to smirk like the preverbal cat who had eaten a canary. "Enough to close Hogwarts for a good while, Miss. Livius-Higurashi."

She stilled. He would _**not** _ make such a claim if there wasn't some truth to it.

"And what would Draco think of that?" The younger Malfoy had asked to become an assistant in her Transfiguration classes not long after his graduation last year. It wasn't unusual for some of the more capable students to do so as a means of getting references to help with furthering themselves in life. She had done it herself when she had graduated, until she had been maybe 24 years of age. That and who she was, _**who** _ she was related to, was the reason why Dumbledore had asked her to return to Hogwarts nearly five or was it six years ago. As a Malfoy though Draco **_shouldn't_** need such a thing but Kagome had curbed her curiosity and accepted his excuse that he had "nothing better to do".

Another flicker of gray eyes. Not fear. No. A hint of bubbling fury. This was Lucius Malfoy as he was, as she remembered, before he had gotten married. Nothing holding back that Malfoy ruthless cunning. That same dangerous cunning that had let Abraxas Malfoy turn many important individuals, not just witches and wizards, against her House and as such the Malfoy were, indirectly or not, very much responsible for the Livius House's very collapse, she now knew. She didn't think Lucius knew, and if he had figured it out he hadn't said a single word, that she had stolen a few books from his family library at that banquet nearly four years ago, barely a year after she had returned to Hogwarts herself, when she had left the blonde wizard slumbering in the bed thoroughly exhausted from their sexual "escapades".

It was from _ **those** _ books she had learnt what role the Malfoy had had in the fall of the Livius family. Her father had probably rolled in his grave every time Lucius Malfoy had had her, been inside her. Ravished her. Gabriel Livius had been a powerful Auror, protégée of "Mad Eye" Moody, and a defeater of many Dark Wizards before his untimely murder when she had been 14. And since she had been 19 just shy of 20, off and on again though it may have become since his marriage for no matter how long she stayed away from the UK there was always something, usually an Auror mission, that brought her to this neighborhood of the world and at his mercy, she had let the son... himself a dangerous Dark Wizard... of her father's murderer and the being who had destroyed the already falling Livius House fuck her until she was literally senseless.

"Narcissa decided that she was better off returning to the Black household. Her concerns are no longer mine." It was an elegant way of saying that they were divorced. She had heard rumors since Voldemort's fall at the hands of Harry Potter. It also explained why Draco wanted to stay as an assistant as that meant he could get residency in Hogwarts rather than at the Malfoy Manor House or with his mother at the Blacks.

"Bastard." She wasn't entirely sure if it was because of how damned cocky he was or because of the coiling anger she felt at the selfishness of the Malfoy. His son adored the man why else had Draco joined the Death Eaters.

"I can assure you, Miss. Livius, my parents were happily married." A pause and she was greeted with an aggressive shark-toothed grin. "Much more than your _**precious**_ Half Blood's parents could say."

 _Severus._ Azure eyes widened slightly... the tone... somehow Lucius had figured out something she had kept well hidden for the last two years.

After years of avoiding her or for that matter antagonizing her, haunted by Lily's memory, her old friend had come to her as the Headmaster wanting comfort from the weighty burden on his shoulders. As it was she had been the only one, outside of Moody, to be told the truth behind Dumbledore's murder by the older wizard himself. Even now she could remember how the Potions Master had protested that that knowledge be shared. But had she not known she would have hexed him into "next Sunday" as some of the ever-constant if rather empty threats were in Hogwarts between students, and which was so much more dangerous amongst trained witches and wizards, that first night he'd shown up at her door looking as if he hadn't slept in the two months since assuming Dumbledore's position and rather alarmingly under weight.

And even now _**he**_ was still a tender topic for Kagome, for had she been near the Shrieking Shack instead of with Remus and Tonks she knew very well that she could have saved the Potions Master's life. The Healing Magic she had been taught in Japan was well beyond that of Hogwarts' broken bones and scraped shins techniques. In the long run she hadn't been capable of protecting _**any**_ of them. Regardless, it had given her a sick sense of twisted satisfaction and consuming bloodlust to have faced Bellatrix Lestrange in a Duel and given the other the same sense of fear and hopelessly that the demented witch had given countless others before killing the hag.

She wasn't entirely sure what possessed him, maybe the fury in her gaze or maybe the time in Voldemort's company had warped his mind more than she thought, but it was then that Lucius leaned down. The kiss was by no means gentle, not like before at the banquet but aggressive and just shy of bruising, and shock held her frozen. But as her heart started beating again, her teeth sank into the bottom lip. There was a surprised grunt but he didn't release her, even as she bit deeper, rather pressing his larger frame into her forcing her legs further apart and telling her without a doubt just how roused he was. It was only when air became a necessity that he broke the violent kiss.

"The Hat," steel gray eyes flashed hungrily even as a tongue flicked out to soothe the bloodied lip, "must have been drunk when it Sorted you into Hufflepuff, _**my**_ little Slytherin witch."

The possessiveness was sinful in how it ignited her core. But she felt incredibly chilled for the look in steel tinted eyes was frightening as the Malfoy gripped her arm painfully.

* * *

**WARNING: SEX SCENE!** **WARNING: SEX SCENE!** **WARNING: SEX SCENE!** **WARNING: SEX SCENE!**

**-.-**

**CHARACTER CHANGE - This is going to switch between them, keep track please**

There was a soft cry, sharp pain and pleasure tangled together in a shriek, as the lithe body underneath him arched. The movement did nothing to relieve the pressure of his member inside her, instead allowing him to drive further into that incredibly hot and tight wet tunnel of her sex. He thrust further marveling at the tightness. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought her a virgin. Had she not taken another lover after Severus? Had the Potions Master really been that special to her? The thought, as it curled through Lucius's head, was salt to a gaping wound.

Growling, all semblance of the "charming" if intimidating Pure Blood Noble breaking apart against the growing presence of the real Lucius Malfoy, he grasped the witch's waist, hauling her into his stroke powerfully, busting through what little remained of her resistance. Another shrill cry, this was pitched differently than the first as his shaft brushed against her cervix, bouncing off the walls. There _**that**_ was what he wanted. Lips peeling back in a vicious grin that would have raised the hairs on the back of the neck to anyone that saw it for it promised a rather cruel fate for anyone foolish enough to interrupt him, his hands reached underneath the slender frame... searching. A softer sound, a kitten's mewl, as her back pressed against his frame and a heartbeat later her fluids were pouring down his shaft and over the fingertips that had expertly pressed on that little bundle of nerves.

He didn't wait until she was finished, caught in the grip of her orgasm, before flipping her over. He had started this behind her, some part of him wanting to simply dominant. But as he looked down at the flushed panting witch, eyes glazed, his cock hardened further as he plowed into her again.

Her fingers clawed at his back, drawing jagged lines down shoulders that drew blood and a resounding hiss from the Dark Wizard, even as the heels of her feet pressed into his buttocks in order to press him deeper. She was such a little whore. Maybe _**not**_ literally because she had had no more than a half dozen lovers but she certainly felt like one, wanton and so very desperate with sexual need. Here she was a former Hufflepuff with a Slytherin's heart fucking the big... oh gods her eyes rolled as he slammed harder, deeper... very big, bad Slytherin who had once been very, very close to the Dark Lord himself and done some terrible things on his own. She was part of the Order and had been for many years, her father was an Auror and she herself had been invited to become one before she had even graduated from Hogwarts due to his reputation alone. And if the man had truly "reformed" as he claimed to have at various Ministry meetings then she would agree she was Kikyo's incarnation and not the other's descendant as was well known.

"Luc...ius," it was almost as if someone had flipped a switch the hammering pace switched. No longer was he plowing into her, a hard intrusion battering her insides, instead settling for long deep rhythmic strokes that were so much more damaging to her bruised heart. This was a side of Lucius Malfoy very _**few**_ were _**privileged** _ to ever get even a glimpse of.

"I loved you. I never said it, but I did." Breathe teased the shell of her ear, teeth biting the lope just sharp enough to be painful and tearing a moan from her throat, as the blonde haired wizard hunched over her. His hands gripped her hips harshly, doubtlessly she was going to be bruised, keeping her still against the mattress. Giving him control. "I loved you and I know you knew it. Still you threw me away. I never loved anyone before you. I never loved anyone after you."

She had known.

But 17 years ago, as a 24 year old, Kagome Higurashi had received a very ominous _**threat**_ from one Abraxas Malfoy that had concerned the other's 27 year old son. It had been short and there had been no need pretending to show some semblance of respect to another Pure Blood. Since their very founding the Malfoy family had been against those that were not of Pure Blood and more specifically held a violent history with respect to Muggles. That his son showed interest in, and had intentions for, the daughter of a filthy Blood Traitor that mingled with Half Bloods and Muggle borns as if they were equal, had numerous friends of these lesser beings, and who had on more than one occasion nearly died to save Muggles was the gravest insult someone could issue to the Malfoy family.

She had never told him. Lucius and Abraxas had a far better relationship than Lucius and Draco. Instead she had drugged her fiancé after making love that night, and fled for Japan where her mother's family could most certainly hide and protect her. It was only when she had been safe in Higurashi family lands that she had written the letter annulling the engagement. No reason just that he wasn't what she wanted... a blatant lie. If it was the truth she wouldn't give into him over and over again.

"I'm…I'm…sor…sorry…Luc...ius." The sound, it was more sob than anything, caused him to freeze above her. He stared down at her, his eyes fluttering for a moment as she clenched herself around him but his hold kept her from rising against him wanting that delicious friction of their union as he considered the witch underneath him. Cool steel gray met heated blue the color a turbulent sea, reading the emotions on wanton display. The want, need... love.

He pulled back only for as his cock slid home again, burying his head into her neck, just where it met her shoulder and releasing the longest hiss of hot breath. If she couldn't walk properly after this it _**wasn't**_ solely his fault... she shouldn't have denied him for so long.

"Damn you witch, for making me love you." He settled into that slow tempo. "You have no idea of the pain you caused me. None."

Kagome whispered something inaudible, and the wizard slowed, leaning forward so his ear was near her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked her, pressing into the witch rhythmically.

The slender Pure Blood said it again, and Lucius's eyes widened for a moment, before he began to fuck her strongly again, losing himself now as her softness became his solace, his port, his one place in the world to run, and he felt the familiar tightening in his balls as he buried himself inside the witch.

"No…." he groaned. But it was like trying to hold back a surging ocean. Her body, and her words had made a crack in the dam of his control and the wizard let himself crumble, slamming into the witch with a guttural cry and releasing strongly, filling Kagome with his seed, clutching her close as the room spun and he spilled over into bliss and satisfaction, the witch gasping for air as he crushed her to him.

He pulsed inside her for what seemed like forever, then finally he was drained, feeling as if he had emptied four years worth of sperm into the witch's sweet body. He sighed and fell still, loosening his hold on the blue eyed vixen, but not letting her loose. He wanted to feel her quake against him a little while longer.

**END OF SEX SCENE! END OF SEX SCENE! END OF SEX SCENE! END OF SEX SCENE!**

* * *

**CHARACTER - Kagome**

They lay together quietly, hearts pounding like thunder. Kagome didn't move from where she had ended up lying on top of the male, the Dark Wizard having rolled over to keep from crushing her underneath his weight. Exhaustion and deep rooted pleasure kept her from moving. For though she had given herself to the Dark Wizard four years ago, at the banquet and even that hadn't been as simple as a quick fuck to scratch an itch for it _**never**_ was, she knew better... it had been nearly 17 years since she had seen _**this**_ Lucius Malfoy.

It was he who broke the silence, "tell me was Snape so important?"

 _"What."_ She realized she had voiced it as well as one eyebrow rose above cold gray eyes, the mask back in place.

"You did fuck the Potions Master after all."

The Muggle curse seemed so out of place on the Malfoy's lips. But more Lucius's tone told her something that the Malfoy had doubtlessly wanted to hide. He thought she and Severus. If not for the dead serious expression in the Dark Wizard's gray eyes she might have laughed. She understood his tension almost immediately and yet still had to bit the inside of her cheek as a sense of absolute feminine pride, and a sinful hint of desire, washed over her at the Malfoy's possessiveness. As it was, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had always been close friends, ever since time in Hogwarts, and she knew well that the blonde Pure Blood respected the Potions Master... probably one of the very few Half Bloods to have such respect.

As much as she respected, admired and yes in a way loved the Potions Master his devotion of Lily Evans and then Lily Potter was something that would not bend. "I never slept with Snape, Lucius."

Indeed she probably would have had to use a Lust Potion to get any sort of action like that. Severus had come to her in Hogwarts as a friend, an ear to listen to, and someone that could continue with the decided plans if he himself fell to the Dark Lord in some misbegotten event earlier than he had. She may have, accidentally or not, been Sorted into the Hufflepuff House but much of her personality was Slytherin due to her father, and maybe even mother's side even Kikyo was her distant grandparent, and she had gotten along quite well with the lanky and extremely talented Slytherin student all those years ago. It was Sirius Black's fault that a rift had formed, that damned _**idiot**_ calling her a Marauder and making it so that on occasion she was present during their stunts, all those years ago and which had begun to heal far too late. But like her cousin, Remus Lupin, she had never actively abused or bullied Severus Snape instead trying to keep James and Sirius from their worse stunts as children.

Though a moment later she wished that she had left him thinking that she had slept with Severus at the look that passed through eyes the color of molten silver. She was sore yes. And the Malfoy was no near done with her if the rapidly swelling cock inside her soaking depths was any indication.

* * *

FINISHED

Lucius Malfoy x Kagome Higurashi

FACTS:

First: The idea of Kagome's personality - a bit of dark [Slytherin] and light [Hufflepuff] - comes from one of my favorite songs, Eagles' One of These Nights. It played a bit of motivation for this last part. That her father was anything but a devil is the twist - if you didn't catch what I mean, re read this.

 **Specific lyrics:** _I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself, I've been searching for an angel in white. I've been waitin' for a woman that's a little of both,_

 **SECOND:** Lucius has an unregistered Animagus / animal form. I didn't reveal what and don't intend to.

 **FINAL - CHARACTER CHANGES:** From what I know of HP, I really felt that Lucius Malfoy got short shafted in Harry Potter. Here is the leader of one of the most powerful Wizarding Families and he's a coward. He should have been very much Voldemort's right hand man and a pseudo leader of the Death Eaters until Voldemort's revival, not Lestrange [likewise insane - and a reason why I disliked Rowlings work as it is so simple as to be boring instead of possessing any real twists to it]. Maybe it was because Jason Isaccs played this role too but I do believe Malfoy's character [books and movies] would have been much better had he been shaped akin to someone like Colonel William "The Butcher" Tavington in the Patriot.


End file.
